Acta Est Fabula
by Doubloon
Summary: E o quadro não tinha olhos. Ninguém sabia o porque,muito menos se algum dia ele os havia tido,mas ele não os tinha,e todos simplesmente sabiam disso. Aviso: Insinuação de Slash


**Autora: **Nanann Trootle

**E-mail: **Vide Profile

**Sinopse:** _" E o quadro não tinha olhos. Ninguém sabia o porque,muito menos se algum dia ele os havia tido,mas ele não os tinha,e todos simplesmente sabiam disso." Aviso: Insinuação de Slash_

**Casal: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e cia. pertencem a Tia Jô,não a mim. Não ganha nada ao escrever fanfics,a não ser alegria e felicidade ( xD).

* * *

**Acta Est Fabula**

Ninguém sabia ao certo quando o quadro havia surgido, ou o porque,mas ele existia,e isso era um fato.

Era uma pintura muito antiga, de um rapaz loiro (como todos na família), de aspecto franzino e olhos eternamente fechados. Sem dúvida, era uma imagem muito atraente, e como sustentavam os adultos, uma relíquia.Uma relíquia maldita, mas ainda assim uma relíquia. Volta e meia lembravam do antigo quadro,comentando algo sobre os malditos traidores do sangue nobre,para depois voltarem ao seus afazeres e seus postos de descendentes profissionais.

Mas as crianças não gostavam dele. Nem ao menos_ sabiam_ o porque do quadro estar constantemente no luxuoso quarto de brincar,encarando-os mesmo com os olhos fechados,em meio a carrosséis e bonecas de porcelana fina,vassouras e varinhas falsas,pipas de seda e pequeninos animais encantados,estrelas de papel e antigas marionetes.

Nos dias cinzentos, quando o vento uivava ao redor da grande mansão e a chuva retinia nas telhas ancestrais, uma história era sussurrada pelas pequenas crianças loiras(_sempre_ loiras), que,apesar de nunca terem presenciado os fatos ali narrados,os contavam do seus próprios pontos de vista,e os manipulavam como mais lhes convinha. Uma afirmava que o quadro era de um antepassado muito,muito antigo,que havia sido banido da nobre família após uma traição tão horrível que ninguém sequer ousava imaginar qual havia sido;outra (estou certa de que devia ser uma das meninas) dizia que o belo jovem havia se apaixonado perdidamente pelo maior inimigo da família,em plena Grande Guerra,e, como punição,fora exilado e condenado a passar o resto de sua vida no esquecimento. E então o quadro os encarava,mesmo com seus olhos fechados,como se reprovando rigidamente cada palavra murmurada por entre os tapetes felpudos do antigo quarto de brincar.

A única hora em que todas as (várias) histórias se encontravam,mesmo que por apenas alguns momentos,era quando se comentava algo sobre os olhos do pequeno rapaz adormecido (adormecido?). Ele não os tinha. Talvez nunca tivesse os tido,talvez tivessem sido arrancados como parte da punição,não se sabe.Mas ele não os tinha,e isso era um fato do qual ninguém discordava.

Mas mesmo assim as crianças não gostavam dele.Quando cresceram e deixaram a velha mansão,o quarto de brincar foi fechado e quase esquecido.

Quase,mas não inteiramente.Afinal,cada uma delas lembrava-se de andar sozinha sob a luz azul da lua,descalça,subindo até lá.Lembravam dos som oco dos passos apressados no piso de pedras,dos espelhos refletindo uma pequena sombra de cabelos dourados,e do toque macio dos felpudos tapetes nos pés nus.

As mãos pequenas se estendiam vagarosamente em direção ao antigo quadro,acariciando apenas com a ponta dos dedos a superfície áspera,enquanto observavam o jovem rapaz adormecido abrir seus olhos.

Qualquer um pensaria que o quadro abria seus olhos repentinamente,assustando a pequena criança dourada,mas não era o que acontecia.O rapaz(que,no momento dava a curiosa impressão de _brilhar_) então abria lentamente os olhos,com misteriosa graça,revelando orbes de um prateado cintilante,para logo depois sorrir,pedindo que a criança chegasse mais perto,e por favor,lhe respondesse se havia visto um rapaz de olhos verdes e espírito de leão.

A criança então chegava mais perto,e sorria deliciada,decidida a guardar aquele precioso segredo e os olhos de metal líquido só para si,e desejando por um momento conhecer o tal rapaz de olhos verdes,se isso fizesse o lindo quadro sorrir pra sempre. Mas ela não várias pessoas de olhos verdes,é verdade,mas nenhum com o espírito de leão.A criança se desculpava,e então o quadro sorria tristemente,e a criança podia jurar que nesse momento ouvia um barulho muito alto de algo muito frágil se quebrando,e o rapaz convidava a criança a sentar-se e ouvir alguma história antiga. Histórias essas que sempre foram muito longas para serem lembradas devidamente,mas muito importantes para serem totalmente esquecidas.

As crianças envelheceram,esquecendo de vez o antigo quarto de brincar. Já não se interessavam por tradições,nem família,nem sangue puro ou qualquer coisa antiquada e que não fazia o mínimo sentido nos dias atuais. A mansão foi selada,enfim alcançando o trágico destino que fora escrito quando o primeiro membro da orgulhosa família pisou nessa terra. Volta e meia lembravam do antigo quadro,comentando algo sobre como o seu ocupante tivera sorte de ser banido da nobre família,para logo depois voltarem para seus afazeres e postos de descendentes revoltados.

A mansão agora não passa de uma lembrança antiga em meio a tecnologia dos trouxas; corujas e morcegos fazem suas casas no velho quarto de criança no sotão.Os ratos fazem seus ninhos entre brinquedos esquecidos. As criaturas fitam sem curiosidade os quadros na parede,e mancham os restos do tapete com seus excrementos.

E,sob uma grossa camada de poeira,sujeira e excrementos,o rapaz espera e sorri,guardando seus segredos. Ele espera por um rapaz de olhos verdes,e espírito de leão,e cabelos de piche,e unhas roídas,e sorriso de estrelas,e temperamento de raio. Não importa quanto tempo demore,pois ele pode esperar pra sempre,se quiser.

Ele pode esperar.

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais a Bruna Malfoy (Aleera Black aqui no que foi a primeira coisinha a ler a fic e simplesmente EXIGIU que eu postasse!!!

Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelo empurrão!!!! AA/

* * *

**NdA: **Oláááááá! Sabe,essa é a primeira fic que posto aqui no estou muito emocionada (e ansiosa,e nervosa,e com medo e-)! 

Boom,nesse momento vocês devem estar pensando: "Oh Merlin,de onde essa menina tirou toda essa loucura???"

E eu lhes respondo: Há,podem culpar o tio Neil Gaiman.A culpa é completa e exclusiva dele. Dele e de seus contos horrorosamente maravilhosos,aliás. Mas ok,podem me culpar um pouco se quiserem. Mas só um pouquinho. xD

Anyway,espero que gostem,e espero algumas reviews,e espero que a Tia Jô não mate o Dray no sétimo livro.

Arriverdeci!!!


End file.
